


Catching Bees

by wensleydale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Snark, Tsukishima Kei don't give a fuck, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensleydale/pseuds/wensleydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio isn't the best at motivating his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I enjoy writing these 'Tsukishima Kei don't give a fuck' fics. Also there is not enough KageTsukki (TsukiKage?) around.

Karasuno might suffer from the ‘Flightless Crows’ nickname, but at the rate they’d been losing to this second-rate school from the boonies, they may as well be called the ‘Dead Ducks’ for all they were doing. Hell, Kageyama couldn’t even remember the name of the opposing team, and they were still going to lose. Things were looking grim. 

He surveyed the court--he could count on his senpai for coverage, at least. Daichi was always solid, and Asahi had been keeping up the offense this time. He gave Asahi a quick thumbs-up when the upperclassman caught his glance, and that encouragement was all it took for the spiker to suddenly slam a free ball back over the net. Nishinoya only seemed like a wildcard--Kageyama had learned very early on not to underestimate him. And Hinata…

Well, Hinata wasn’t a problem when he followed Kageyama’s instructions perfectly--and Hinata knew better now not to question his plans. He was the setter, after all. 

No, if there was a weak link, it had to be Tsukishima Kei--middle blocker. Asshole.

He watched intently as the other team sent a barrage of shots their way, and clenched his fist as Tsukishima’s arms raised slowly to block each ball. Too little, too late. Shit shit shit.

When the ref finally called the last point and it went to the other side, Kageyama was pissed but not surprised. His whole team needed to work together. Fortunately, there was still one last match, so there should be time to pull ahead.

Waiting for the next round to start, Kageyama decided to see what could be done about Tsukishima. He followed him off the court, and suddenly pushed him into the supply room as they passed by. 

“What the fuck--”

Kageyama was close to smacking his teammate right across his arrogant bitch face, but he restrained himself in this situation. Instead, he just pushed Tsukishima up against the wall, and held on to his collar so he could berate him.

“Look, I can’t kick you off the team, but I can kick your ass off the court--”

“Hmph, the king giving me orders? How droll.” Tsukishima had recovered quickly from his surprised and was back into ass-mode. “you wouldn’t beat me up. Not when that’d just set the team back even more.”

Kageyama released the fabric angrily. Tsukishima, as usual, had a point. He scowled, but hadn’t fully thought out the rest of this plan.

“You catch more bees with honey than with vinegar…” Tsukishima smoothed down his collar and frowned at Kageyama. “Certainly you’re familiar with that.” 

“What, you need honey now? Where the hell do you want me to get that from?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, you’re missing it--try doing something nice to persuade someone instead of threatening them.”

Kageyama nodded brusquely--that made sense. But what could he do for this ass--?

Tsukishima was already a step ahead of him. “You could give me nice head-”

“WHAT?!” Kageyama cut off his teammate with a bewildered shout. “Isn’t that what Yamaguchi is for--?”

“OH MY GOD, you didn’t let me finish. I was going to say ‘headphones’. Idiot.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes disdainfully. “I know you’d never offer anyone a blowjob, I’m not stupid.”

Kageyama flared his nostrils. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re selfish.”

Kageyama glowered at his teammate. He’d been actively trying to fit in with the rest of the team and do away with the ‘King Complex’ he used to have. The last thing he wanted was this jerk undoing all his hard work. 

“Fine--will you try harder if I do it?”

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to look confused. “Do what now?”

“Well, I don’t have a new pair of headphones…”

\---------------------------

“You should definitely stick to volleyball,” Tsukishima muttered, loud enough for Kageyama to hear him.

Kageyama was a bit too preoccupied to throw out a number of angry retorts, so instead he just stared daggers at his teammate.

“Ah, you know, that’s not helping either…”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Wrapping his fingers around his teammate’s cock, he worked them in tandem with his mouth as Tsukishima rested his weight against the wall.

“Next time, just give me new headphones.” Tsukishima sounded a bit rougher, finally--Kageyama hoped his effort was paying off. He ignored the comment though, and the next sarcastic barb, and the one after that--though he eventually did stop long enough to flip his teammate off.

“Hmph...do you do this for everyone on the team?”

Leave it to Tsukishima to get under his skin like that. Whether it was his waste of talent that irked Kageyama, or the way he brought out the competitive edge, or his general bad attitude--Kageyama couldn’t help but try to one-up him. Kageyama really needed to reign in his impulsiveness. There was a part of him though that was enjoying this, eager to help his team win at any cost….

Tsukishima had finally shut up, which had to count as some small victory. He just hurriedly looked away when Kageyama glanced up, unable to meet his gaze. It was a lot easier to deal with Tsukishima when he wasn’t talking, and as much as Kageyama wanted to point this out, he also knew how little time there was between matches.

Fortunately, Kageyama was good at staying focused. Tsukishima didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip on Kageyama’s hair as he stroked faster and faster, until he finally slumped against the wall, catching his breath. 

Kageyama slowly stood up, wiping the dust off his knees. “Oi, you ready to win today?”

Tsukishima straightened his glasses. “Well, I’d say you could definitely show them that Karasuno has teeth…”


End file.
